Keeper of the Stars
by spangladesh920
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Dimmsdale, and 16 year old Timmy is cooking dinner for his beloved. All he needs is the perfect song to complete this romantic interlude.


_Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Dimmsdale, and an older Timmy decides to play a special love song for his beloved. A short and sweet oneshot Timmy-Tootie songfic. Plus, the characters are now aged to around 16-17 years old. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters named belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. The song is "Keeper of the Stars", and is performed by Tracy Byrd, and is more then likely owned by him or whoever. _

A nervous Timmy Turner waited for his beloved Tootie to come home. Her parents were gracious enough to let him cook a special dinner for her. Her parents had sent her on various errands to give Timmy enough time to get ready. Everything was set for their special Valentine's Day date (with a little magical help from Cosmo and Wanda of course.). The only thing that was needed was a special song. "Country is always good for love songs, let's see what's on." Timmy said. He flipped it to the country station, and found a perfect song. "For all you lovers out there…here is Tracy Byrd with _Keeper of the Stars!_"

"Amen to that." Timmy said with a smile as the song played. He continued to, as he put it, "Slave away" in the kitchen, when the idea hit him. "Wanda, can you find out what album this song was on?" "Of course sport." Wanda said as she looked through the star tip of her wand. "The artist is Tracy Byrd, the song is "Keeper of the Stars", and the album is "No Ordinary Man" Timmy." Timmy smiled at this. "Thank you Wanda, I wish I had a copy of Tracy Byrd's "No Ordinary Man" album!" With a _poof_, the album appeared in Timmy's hands.

Timmy spent the next two hours finishing up. The meal was ready, and he was lighting the candles on the table when Tootie walked in. "Mom? Dad? I'm home!" she called, walking through the house. She could smell the food from the front door, and was curious why she couldn't find Timmy anywhere. "I couldn't find Timmy any…" She stopped short when she found Timmy sitting at the table waiting for her. The bags of groceries dropped and she squealed. "Timmy! What is all this?" "Well, your parents were nice enough to let me cook for you. I hope I got everything right." Tootie gave him a big smile and kissed him on the cheek, "It's perfect sweetheart. How did you know my favorite meal?" "Oh, I just had to ask around." he said with a small wink to the green and pink flowers in a vase near the table.

Tootie sat down to eat, but before he began to eat, Timmy put the c.d. into the tray and started the song. "I thought some music would help set the mood my sweet." he said as the song began.

_It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
Heaven's smilin' down on me  
As I look at you tonight_

I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

Tootie's breath caught in her throat as she listened to the song. Leave it to Timmy to find even more ways to tell her how he feels about her. Timmy just smiled at her, tears brimming in his eyes. How he loved to gaze at her, just the sight of her made him feel so special. They ate (or at least Tootie _tried_ to eat, and not cry at the same time). Timmy paused the song until they were done eating, then took Tootie by the hand and led her into the living room. He started the song again, and they began to dance.

_Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I don't deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude_

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Tootie, but I thank God I did it. You are the best thing to ever happen to me." Timmy would have continued, but Tootie pulled him in close and kissed him deeply. Cosmo and Wanda had made their way outside to give Timmy some alone time with Tootie. "It sure does my heart good to see him grow up like he has." Wanda said with a sigh. "Yeah, and it only took three years for it to happen! That must be some kind of record!" Cosmo said, goofy as ever.

The two fairies watched their godson and his one true love sway to the music, lips locked. Inside, Timmy finally broke the kiss and began to sing the rest of the song to Tootie, she knew he meant every word of it too. He held her close, not wanting this moment to ever end. __

So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  


"I love you my darling Tootie" Timmy said after the song had ended. "I love you too my sweetest Timmy." Tootie said. Remembering that they both wanted to wait on being intimate until at the very earliest Prom night, they let go and went back into the kitchen for some dessert to cool their raging hormones down.

In his posh and frilly Fairy World home, Cupid looked in on the happy teenage couple through his magic caldron. He sighed and smiled to himself. His greatest work to date had finally come to fruition. "It took that Turner boy long enough, but I knew I made the right choice when I chose those two to be together." he said. "Go me! Go me! Go me!" he whooped, doing a little victory dance. In their hearts, Timmy and Tootie were doing the exact same thing.

**The End**

_A/N: Read and review please. Happy Valentine's Day everyone. I am currently writing my next project, tentatively titled "The Cindy-Tootie Power Hour", so I hope you enjoy this fluffy little nugget of Timmy-Tootie goodness until I can post the new story! _


End file.
